Only gay for you
by Mochi Flavored Fun
Summary: Sasuke wants to figure out his sexuality... or is it something else? Maybe he's simply using a clueless best friend because he's been planning this for a while? Maybe Naruto won't even care. oneshot, AU, smut, sex, yaoi SasuNaru


[**AN:** Yays! A oneshot! I know it's SasuNaru which is pretty out of character for me, but oh well. I've been working on my smut writing -lol, that sounded pretty wrong- and I think this came out well so, here it is dearies!

**Seme!Sasuke Uke!Naruto****  
**I'm warning you right now, so please don't get pissy about it when you're half way through

Naruto and Sasuke will be pretty OOC in this, so please just bear with me^^]

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Naruto and or it's characters. In fact, I doubt I even own this plot since this idea has probably been used many times eheheh

**Summary:** Sasuke wants to figure out his sexuality... or is it something else? maybe he's simply using a clueless best friend because he's been planning this for a while? Maybe Naruto won't even care. oneshot, AU, smut, sex, yaoi

[**Yet another AN:** Okay, here's the real point of this oneshot; I wanna apologize for not updating in a while so here ya go! Yaoi heaven!]

* * *

Naruto looked across the dorm room he and his roommate were sharing.

Sure he had always had a crush on Sasuke, and yeah it was school vacation so no classes for the next few weeks, and hell yeah he wanted to simply run over and submit himself to Sasuke-

but no.

He knew he would never be forgiven for such and act considering Sasuke was straight and their relationship was strictly slightly-too-touchy-feely best friends.

What did he mean by touchy-feely? Well, ever since Naruto admitted Sasuke was- well, drop-dead-gorgeous and definitely hot, Sasuke had froze, stared at him for what felt like half an hour, before it seemed to click and a sly smirk adorned his face.

* * *

"_Are you saying you find me attractive dobe?"_

"_Nyeah, well I can't really deny it..."_

"_Are you saying you're gay?"_

"_Bi"_

"_So gay"_

"_No, bi is different"_

"_Whatever- it's all the same to someone like me"_

'_Since you're straight'__ Naruto mused mentally._

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_I guess I've never really had a gay best friend"  
"Well duh, all your friends are money-seekers and fangirls, so of course not"_

"_And you?"_

"_A really awesome guy who's totally too good-for-you, but takes pity on your mortal soul and has decided -quite modestly I might add- to become your most trusted and bestest best friend"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_D'you hit your head or something?"_

"_TEME!"_

"_I'm just kidding Usuratonkachi, calm down"_

"_That name makes it no better!"_

"_Will you calm down!?"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_... Calm now?"_

"_Reasonably, yes. What's the point you were trying to make anyway?" Naruto sighed, realizing that his crush was seriously not working out for him. Out of all the people in the whole school to get a crush on, it just happened to be _this_ bastard._

"_Hn..."_

"_What are you, Itachi now?"_

"_Hell no"_

"_Then answer the fucking question!"  
"Why do you care why I wanted to know you're sexuality?"_

"_Because I can't have you blackmailing me or anything"_

"_I won't use it for blackmail, don't worry"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise"_

"_Then why did you want to know?"_

"_Secret dobe"_

"_Tell me"_

"_No"_

"_Yes"_

"_No"_

"_Why not?" Naruto whined, growing far more frustrated than this conversation should have made him._

"_Because its... Embarrassing"_

"_You just __**admitted**__ something embarrassing what troubling you- now you HAVE to tell me"_

"_..."_

"_... Well?"_

"_I'm not sure if I'm actually straight..."_

"_So... You might want me to help you figure out your sexuality later on?"_

"_Maybe..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Well this is awkward"_

"_Yeah, you just sorta admitted that you might possibly make love to me in the future"_

"_Is that a bad thing?"_

"_No!" Naruto said that last part a bit too quickly, making Sasuke inwardly grin but outwardly just raise an eyebrow. "You know, 'cause that;s just what friends do"_

* * *

And yeah, ever since then Sasuke had been a bit more... touchy-feely than usual. Like, holding hands once in a while, running his fingers through Naruto's hair -which the blonde found surprisingly comfortable-, sitting and/or standing a bit too close for comfort etc.

Well for Naruto it was comfortable- in fact, he wanted to encourage it, but he knew he had to keep up his act.

Sasuke was just using him and he knew it, but...

Maybe he wouldn't mind? Just _**once**_ getting to see more of that flawless body? (more than the upper body of course)

And that's how we got here now.

* * *

"Ne... Sasuke" Naruto brought up his courage, knowing this would be his last chance before Sasuke left on his over-vacation plans (which Sasuke had made sure to mention many times and that; "So if you want to ask me anything, you better ask me before then. Preferably while we're still in the dorms")

"Yes Naruto?"

"Y-You know how you... Y'know..."

"No, could you explain?" Sasuke smirked. Hah, who said he didn't think things through? Sasuke's plan was going perfectly.

"Umm..."

Sasuke chuckled, turning Naruto around, lifting his chin up. "Why are you getting all shy around me now, eh?" he asked, looking at Naruto's blushing face. "No need to blush, I already think you're adorable," Sasuke chuckled causing Naruto to stare wide eyed. "Don't you think I've been ready for a while? After dropping so many hints, I thought that maybe you'd never catch on" He mumbled the last part, leaning forward and kissing Naruto on the lips softly, pleasantly surprised when he felt Naruto's arms hesitantly slip around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

Of course Naruto was surprised, and seriously knew somewhere in the back of his mind that somewhere along the way Sasuke would stop and go- _"Just kidding you fag, now get out of my sight before I shun you eternally"_, but somehwre else he truly beleived Sasuke would never do that.

So he went along with Sasuke's little plan. He didn't really mind being his puppet... for now. Experiment or not, Naruto was going to make sure Sasuke would be permanently gay or bi after the night they were going to have (If Sasuke was serious about it anyway).

After their small kiss, he let Naruto bury his face in Sasuke's neck.

"I know this is just an experiment, but... I really do like you Sasuke..." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, heart thudding in his chest as he held Naruto. "Ever since we first made truce and became best friends (back when we were kids and hated each other)"

Sasuke paused, a smirk making it's way onto his lips even though the blonde couldn't see it due to his face suddenly being nuzzled in the raven's neck.

"And since our conversation I've been feeling... Ugh... Maybe you'd... Er..."

He had a feeling he knew what Naruto was asking, but he had to be sure.

"Say it Naruto... Don't be afraid to ask me anything," Sasuke said softly. All he needed were those words, he'd been knocking himself out some nights to not screw his beautiful partner senseless, especially when he lay awake, listening to Naruto's lustful dreams, it was so hard to control himself.

But now that Naruto was officially submitting himself, and his body seemed to have healed flawlessly from when they were kids and he used to be beat up (not that it mattered, Sasuke had taken interest in the blonde as more than a friend ever since they began hating each other as children. he always found something about the feral child... exhilarating- exciting and new. Fresh... Naruto). He really couldn't contain himself much longer, especially when they were all alone in their dorm for a week. (yeah, maybe the Uchiha had lied about his plans so he could try and get the blonde in bed faster...)

Pressing Naruto up against the wall beside the window, he ran his hands gently down Naruto's elegant curved sides and hips. "Tell me Naruto... What do you want...?" He breathed in the others ear, slipping his leg between Naruto's, gently pressing upwards, causing a soft gasp and moan to flit past Naruto's lips.

"S-Sasuke..."

"Tell me Naru~... Don't make me wait... You know how much I hate waiting..."

Naruto moaned out again as Sasuke started to move back, only to grab him and pull him forward, pressing their bodies flush up against each other, grinding himself down on Sasuke's thigh, rolling his hips.

"Make love to me Sasuke... Please... I need you..."

Sasuke smirked, moving his head back to look at Naruto, the blue eyes begging him lustfully, cheeks tinted red and a look of want on his face.

"All I needed to hear," he whispered before leaning in and crashing their lips together in a searing, passionate kiss.

Sasuke tilted his head, their lips moving perfectly against each other, his tongue gently swiping over Naruto's bottom lip, nibbling it gently. Naruto already knew this sign and parted his lips instantly, allowing Sasuke to ravish his mouth, making him moan into the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. A battle Sasuke once again won.

Placing his hand on Naruto's thigh, he gently rubbed it before lifting it to his waist, Naruto taking the hint and wrapping his leg around Sasuke's waist, doing so with the other when he was pressed heatedly up against the wall.

With one hand on Naruto's back, the other on his ass, Sasuke started to carry Naruto to the bed, laying him down on the mattress, only breaking the kiss so he could crawl on top of the blonde, settling in between his legs, letting him breathe. He listened to Naruto's panting for a while before he leant down, capturing his lips again, placing his hands on Naruto's hips, moving his hands up the blonde's shirt, making the clothing ride up before breaking the kiss once more to take the shirt off, dropping it to the ground beside them.

Trailing the kisses from Naruto's abused lips, he moved them over his cheek and softly sucked on his earlobe, creating another soft mewl from Naruto. Tracing the outer shell with his tongue, he moved back to suck and nibble at his earlobe softly, listening to the hot panting in his ear.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto panted "... Please..." he gasped out between breaths. The teasing was so nice yet it was starting to make him hotter and more restless, anxious for the mouth to go lower.

Moving back down across his jaw line, Sasuke made his way down to the sculptures neck, kissing and nipping before biting down and sucking on a tender spot near the jugular vein, causing a loud gasp and moan to pass from Naruto's throat, the blonde's hands entangling in his deep blue hair, pulling him closer, neck arching and head tilting away for better access to the sensitive flesh. After a few more nips and sucks Sasuke lifted his head, softly licking before kissing the hickey he'd left on Naruto's neck, another soft moan sounding, moving down slowly to create another one.

Trailing his lips lower, he left a line of hickeys leading down Naruto's neck and to his collarbone where Sasuke bit gently, moving down to Naruto's chest. He could feel Naruto trembling beneath him and he looked up to his partners face. It had 'Sexually Appealing' and 'Fuck Me' written all over it, and he barely got out the question.

"Are you okay? Did you want me to stop?"

Naruto shook his head, hands either side of his head. "N-No... please... More..." he panted softly. Oh lord, it sounded so good to hear Naruto begging.

Not needing further instructions, he circled one of Naruto's nipples with his tongue before sucking softly, biting it gently, earning a cry of pleasure from Naruto as he pinched and rubbed the other. Letting go of the one in his mouth he switched to the other side, giving it the same treatment until they were both erect.

He started moving down, lower and lower, his tongue tracing every dip, curve and muscle on Naruto's flat and toned stomach before dipping his tongue in and out of his bellybutton, smirking mentally at the pleading mewls coming from Naruto's lips.

Lifting his head he gently ran his hands over Naruto's thighs, rubbing the inner skin of the thighs through the pants, making sure to miss exactly where he knew Naruto wanted him to touch. Soon his hands found their way to the rather impressive tent and Sasuke couldn't help but stare. Oh yes, his little Naruto had grown in the right places.

Placing his hand over the bump he pressed down, rubbing softly, earning another cry of pleasure from Naruto. "My... Look at you... You _are _enjoying this Naru," he purred, gently hooking his fingers under the cloth and tugging it down slowly, leaving Naruto only in his boxers.

"Nnn... S-Sasuke... Please..."

"Please what Naruto?"

"Please... F-Fuck me" Naru panted, looking up at his lover with half lidded eyes.

Sasuke smirked, leaning up. "Help me get my clothes off Naruto," he said softly. He never knew that when Naruto was filled with lust he could be so... Well... Un-Naruto like. The blonde's hands went up, pulling Sasuke down into a searing kiss before his hands started to feverishly remove Sasuke's shirt, feeling up the skin underneath.

Pushing himself up, Naruto's lips started to move down, following the same path Sasuke had taken on him, only he had a different goal in mind. "AH! Oh my god... _Naruto..._" Sasuke cried out, cheeks flushing a light red, eyes shut with pleasure as Naruto started to lick, kiss and nibble his tattoo -the blonde knew the skin there had always been extra sensitive- earning loud moans from Sasuke.

As he was doing so, Naruto's hands slipped downwards, unzipping and pulling Sasuke's pants down his thighs, his mouth pulling away from the raven's nape, leaving both of them panting, a light sheen of sweat covering their bodies, eyes connecting. "You sure you haven't been practicing this all behind my back?" Sasuke asked teasingly with a smile as Naruto offered him a seductive smirk.

"Only this," Naruto whispered, his hands dipping into Sasuke's boxers, groping and gripping his length with ease before leaning down and completely removing the pants, grabbing the hem of the boxers with his teeth and, keeping eye contact with Sasuke, pulled them down teasingly slow, making sure to brush his lips against Sasuke's erect member.

Once they too were removed, Naruto smirked. His turn to tease. "Oooh Sasuke... Look... You're so _hard _for me... And so _big_, I don't think you'll fit in," he teased softly, leaning down and giving Sasuke's erection a long, hard lick from base to tip once again.

"Ah... God dammit Naruto..." Sasuke breathed out, his hand tangling in the long blonde locks, resting on Naruto's head, pushing him downwards.

Naruto pushed back against the hand, content in teasing Sasuke for all he was worth, licking the tip, teasing the slit with his tongue before blowing gently, sending small jolts of pleasure through Sasuke.

When he felt he'd teased Sasuke enough, he took in a deep breath before deep-throating Sasuke all at once. Sasuke threw his head back, mouth parted in a silent scream. How did his little blonde get so damn _good_?

Sasuke pushed Naruto's head down more, bucking his hips subconsciously. Soon, he felt his climax reaching, gasping softly, grip in Naruto's dandelion locks tightening. "Naruto... I'm going to cum," he whispered, biting his lip hard to try and keep his voice down.

Naruto didn't reply but only sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down his length, humming. Oh lord, he was _humming_! The little vibrations sending shock-waves of pleasure through Sasuke's pulsating member, making a loud moan pass his lips as he came into Naruto's mouth, the blonde greedily swallowing and sucking for extra measure.

Leaning up after he'd made sure he'd swallowed every bit of Sasuke's sweet juice, he smirked as he leant over Sasuke, back arched slightly, eyes half lidded in lust, a small trail of cum running from the corner of his lips and down his chin.

The sight was so orgasmic Sasuke almost instantly became hard again.

"You always knew there was a reason I used the bathroom all the way across the hall didn't you? Now you know why. Didn't want to keep you up with all my... noises" Naruto blushed slightly, but the cocky smirk adorning his face made it nearly invisible- hiding his slight embarrassment from admitting such a fact.

The thought of Naruto in the shower, leaning against the wall, pleasuring himself and moaning Sasuke's name was almost too much to bear, blood rushing to his cheeks and groin.

It was too hot a thought.

Sasuke pulled Naruto down for a kiss, licking the cum off Naruto's chin and lips, kissing him, tasting himself and Naruto before he quickly flipped him and Naruto over so the blonde's back was on the mattress.

"If I had known you were doing such things in the room across the hall while I studied, I would have spent more time watching than scribbling down algebra," Sasuke breathed down, Naruto shivering in anticipation.

"Yeah... We can start getting kinkier after this..." the whiskered-faced blonde teased. Sasuke smirked.

"You name it, wall, _shower_, couch, kitchen table, where ever I'll do exactly what I'm about to do now... Pound you senseless."

Naruto nearly came at the sensual tone Sasuke used, moaning softly in agreement. Sasuke placed three fingers at Naruto's lips, looking down at him with a smile, giving the command "Suck."

Taking a hold of Sasuke's wrist, Naruto brought the hand close, parting his lips and started to coat the fingers with saliva, nibbling gently and sucking, treating the fingers almost in the exact same way he'd treated Sasuke's member.

Sasuke groaned softly, the blonde beneath him keeping eye contact the whole time- spaphire eyes having a very seductive glint to them. Before Sasuke could go insane from the mental images Naruto was giving him, he removed his fingers, trailing them down to the blonde's entrance, circling it.

"This will hurt. Relax, it gets better, okay?" Sasuke said softly as Naruto nodded, spreading his legs more, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Gently pushing in the first finger, Sasuke gave a small moan of delight at how _tight _Naruto was. Lord, was this possible? He'd been presented with a gift here! He was drawn back from his thoughts as Naruto let out a small whimper, pushing his back up against the mattress, drawing away slightly from the intrusion. Leaning down, Sasuke gently kissed Naruto's neck. "Shh... It'll get better, relax... Relax Naru..." He whispered softly against the blonde's neck.

When he felt Naruto getting used to it, he started to move the finger in and out slowly before then adding a second finger, a slightly louder whimper escaping Naruto and he had to use his other hand to gently stroke Naruto's erection to distract him, gaining a mewl of pleasure when he started to move the fingers in and out again, scissoring slightly to stretch him further.

Gripping the erection slightly harder as he pumped it, he added a third finger, not being able to tell now if the gasp Naruto gave out was of pleasure, pain, or both, but possible the latter. As his fingers moved in and out of Naruto's entrance, scissoring occasionally, he tried searching for a small bundle of nerves inside of his partner.

As Naruto was about to tell Sasuke that it was hurting he cried out in pleasure, back arching off the bed. _"Found it," _Sasuke thought successfully.

Thrusting his fingers a few more times in that direction, finger fucking the young boy, he felt him stretched enough when he saw Naruto trying to press down on the fingers, eager for more.

Removing them, and getting a whimper of disappointment, Sasuke positioned himself at the boy's entrance, gripping his hips gently, looking down at him. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a while before Naruto gently wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, his arms around his neck.

"Fuck me Sasuke..." Naruto breathed hotly, eyes half lidded and clouded with lust. That was all Sasuke needed to hear, and with Naruto rubbing his ass down on Sasuke's erection, he couldn't take it anymore. Gripping Naruto's hips, he thrust in swiftly so that he was sheathed in one swift move to the hilt, letting out a loud moan as Naruto cried out in pain, tears at his eyes, running down his cheeks.

Sasuke leant down, gently kissing away the blonde's tears before moving down and kissing Naruto tenderly. "It'll be okay soon," he said softly as Naruto let out a choked moan and sob he had tried to hold back.

"Sasuke... It... It hurts... You're too big..." he whispered softly, nails digging lightly into Sasuke's back. The raven haired teen looked down, concerned but tried to keep things light.

"Shall I take it as a compliment?"

"F-Fuck yes." Sasuke let a small chuckle pass his lips, leaning down and softly biting and sucking on Naruto's neck, slowly creating another hickey.

"It'll feel good soon."

After a while, he felt Naruto's legs tighten around his waist and him start to shift and squirm impatiently.

"Move."

Slowly, Sasuke pulled out nearly all the way before pushing back in slowly and as gently as possible. Sasuke was using every single ounce of self control to not simply lose himself and thrust hard and fast into the tight heat surrounding his member.

He slowly began to thrust in and out of the blonde, listening to the soft moans that he received. Starting to thrust at different angles, Sasuke started searching for Naruto's prostate, grinning to himself when Naruto's back arched off the bed, crying out in pleasure.

"Uwaa_aahhh_! S-Sasuke... **Harder**!" Naruto begged, rolling his hips lightly.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, thrusting harder into the blonde, aiming to hit the younger male's sweet spot every time.

"Faster! Harder! Dear _**god!**_" Naruto cried out in pleasure as Sasuke continued to thrust harder and faster into Naruto, both in a world of ecstasy.

The room felt scorching and their sweat-slicken bodies moved against each other perfectly, Sasuke thrusting in hard each time, getting deeper and deeper as Naruto screamed in pleasure. "S-Sasu... Nnn... I'm g-gonna... C-Cuuum... Dattebayo!" If that wasn't the most orgasmic thing Sasuke had heard in his lifetime, and to see Naruto lying beneath him, thin muscled body covered in a thin layer of sweat, blonde hair splayed around his head and shoulders across the pillow like a halo, some of the golden strands sticking to his face and neck, a deep red blush painting his cheeks, eyes shut tight in pleasure, tongue resting lazily on his bottom lip, mouth parted to let in the panting breaths.

How he wanted to keep that look forever, it was beautiful.

Gripping Naruto's pulsating and neglected member, Sasuke started to pump it in time with the thrusts, making Naruto scream in pleasure.

"Together Naruto... Cum with me," Sasuke breathed in the others ear, kissing his lips tenderly.

Moaning into Sasuke's mouth, Naruto arched his back clean off the bed, their lips drawing away, Naruto screaming Sasuke's name in pleasure as he came all over their stomachs and chest, walls tightening around Sasuke's member further, causing Sasuke to reach his climax as well with a deep moan.

Slowing down his thrusts, Sasuke leaned over Naruto, simply hovering above him before slowly, and gently, pulling out, Naruto giving a small whimper and mewl, feeling some of Sasuke's seed run down his thigh, shivering in delight. Lying down beside each other, they remained silent for a moment in each other's arms, catching their breaths before Sasuke pulled his blonde into a tight hug, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde's forehead.

* * *

"So..." Naruto sat awkwardly on his bed, looking at a very satisfied Sasuke who too was only wearing a towel around his waist (they had both washed up). "Are you..."

"Gay for other guys? No"

Naruto frowned. Was he just a pawn after all?

"I'm only gay for you" He said in a silky deep tone, walking over to Naruto and somehow managing to place the flailing and flustered blonde on his lap at Naru released an 'eep'.

"W-what about your plans?"

"I lied"

"W-Why?"

"Because I've been planning this for a while"

"Since when?"

"Since I learned that it was possible for men to love other men. I always thought that my feelings for you were just brotherly love, but..."

"But?" Naruto tilted his head slightly, making Sasuke smirk and kiss him again because he looked like a curious kitsune.

"Stop that"

"What?"

"Kissing me so suddenly" Naruto pouted.

"Why?" Sasuke kissed him on the cheek again causing Naruto to scowl.

"Because..."

"It's embarrassing?" Sasuke smirk turned into a full blown grin, watching in amusement as the blonde blushed some more.

"Yes."

"Hnn, that makes you all the more cuter" Sasuke's grin settled down into a soft smile as he leaned in again for another soft kiss, only to be met with one by the blonde himself. They pulled away slowly, savoring each other for a few moments.

"So... Are we... going steady?"

"What would you like"

"Yes" Naruto answered quickly again causing Sasuke to let out a chuckle.

* * *

[**AN:** Good? Bad? Reviews are appreciated and _nice and polite_ criticism is welcome.

As for those flamers- you see the little red button in the corner of the screen with the red "X"? Yeah, well just click that and move on with your life^^]


End file.
